PS257
/ |title_ja=VS カイオーガ & グラードン XV |title_ro=VS Kyogre & Groudon XV |image=PS257.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=21 |number=257 |location= Sky Pillar |prev_round=With a Spoink in Your Step II |next_round=Rayquaza Redemption I }} / or What the Jewels Seek (Japanese: VS カイオーガ & グラードン XV VS Kyogre & Groudon XV or 宝珠が求むるもの What The Jewels Seek) is the 257th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot reveals that the Red and Blue Orbs are inside him and , respectively. When Juan asks how he knew this, Ruby reveals that he found out because of the diary held by and . After reading the diary, Ruby learned that the Red and Blue Orbs can control and as well as put them to sleep. But, in order to maximize the powers of the Orbs, they need people to control them. The Orbs must be absorbed into their controllers, but sometimes they may choose their controllers. Ruby states that even though Juan told him that the Red and Blue Orbs were forced out of Maxie and Archie's bodies, he was never told about what happened to the Orbs. After reading the diary, Ruby realized that the Orbs, after being knocked out of Maxie and Archie, went to Ruby and Sapphire to be their next controllers. Ruby later learned that he was right, as the symbol of Groudon later appeared on his hand. Juan congratulates Ruby for his impressive skills in deducing what happened and assumes that if Ruby guessed all of that, he must have figured out the purpose of the mind training. When Ruby asks what he is talking about, Juan decides to restart their training. Juan has Ruby's team concentrate on Ruby as he attempts to summon the Red Orb. After some initial trouble, Ruby manages to pull the Red Orb out of his hand. Ecstatic at Ruby's progress, Juan reveals that this was the reason for their training. Because they only have one more day before they can leave , Juan states that the rest of the training will involve learning to control the Orbs. Juan states that when Ruby and Sapphire leave to face Groudon and Kyogre, they will use the Orbs to control and stop them. Juan points that if their minds are not strong, Ruby and Sapphire will be controlled instead, just like Maxie and Archie. Although Ruby believes that he and Sapphire were chosen by the Orbs because they were the closest when they were knocked out of Maxie and Archie, Juan does not believe it was a coincidence. Juan states that the Orbs chose them because they were the best choice. Juan apologizes for not telling Ruby earlier, but pointed out that if he did, Ruby would have felt nervous when trying to summon the Red Orb. Juan ends their training session and tells Ruby to get sleep before they continue. In his head, Juan reveals that he heard that Ruby was a selfish person, but instead, he was thoughtful enough to wait for Sapphire to go to sleep before confronting Juan about the Orbs. Ruby climbs up the tree that Sapphire was sleeping on and quickly notices that she is simply pretending to sleep. Sapphire reveals that she overheard the two talking so seriously, which caused her to eavesdrop. Sapphire apologizes for listening in on them, but Ruby states that it does not matter, as they have to continue training. When Ruby notices Sapphire staring at his lopsided hat, he quickly pulls it down on his head. Later, Ruby and Sapphire are called by Juan to continue their training. Together with Plusle and Minun, Ruby and Sapphire continue their training until the time to leave arrives. After Ruby and Sapphire manage to successfully control their Orbs, Tate and Liza notice that Juan's hourglass has run out of sand, signifying that Mirage Island has connected to the outside world. Outside, at Sky Pillar, the old man notices that Mirage Island is finally visible. Back on Mirage Island, Juan congratulates Ruby and Sapphire for their success. Juan, Tate, and Liza, present Sapphire with the and , respectively. As Ruby and Sapphire prepare to leave, Sapphire begins to talk to Ruby. Major events * and finish their training. * Sapphire earns the and from Tate, Liza, and Juan. * Ruby and Sapphire prepare to leave . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * Winona (flashback) * Tate and Liza * Juan * Wallace (flashback) * Steven Stone (flashback) * Archie (flashback) * Maxie (flashback) * Old man Pokémon * (Nana; 's) * (Kiki/ ; 's) * (Mumu/ ; 's) * (Fofo/ ; 's) * ( ) * (Troppy/ ; 's) * ( ) * (Juan's) * (Juan's; ×2) * ( ; fantasy) * ( ; fantasy) Trivia Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |vi = VS Kaioga & Groudon XV - Lựa chọn của hai viên ngọc }} de:Kapitel 257 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS257 zh:PS257